Lifeless
by zombie-zombie89
Summary: hmm, a summary. Well I suck at them. So yeah
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own Dawn of the Dead, wish I did. This is my own interpretation though. Hope you like. I am sorry if there is any misspelled words there shouldn't be many though. Have fun reading…

* * *

Early morning, and waking up seems to always be the hardest for me to do. Today was definitely different. I sat straight up in bed, no light coming from the clock this morning. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones, or was it the hot breath breathing on my neck.  
"SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed as I jumped up into a standing position on my bed ready to swing at whatever was watching me.  
"sorry" whispered a small voice from the corner of my room.  
I flipped on the light, to see my little brother huddled up in the fetal position on the floor.  
"God, Daniel you scared me. Come here." I opened up my arms to comfort him.  
"Something's bad." Danny said to me in my ear.  
"What are you…" I was cut off by the sudden scream of what sounded to be like my mother. I stood up so quick my head started spinning. I told Danny to stay where he was and to lock the door behind me. I reached for the light switch in the hall…nothing.  
"Shit, powers out." So I placed my hand upon the wall to guide me to the stairs. I heard my mother screams again, the rifle clicking, then it fired.  
"MOOOMMMMM" I screamed as I started to run down the stairs, only to trip on Danny's toy truck and I land at the bottom.  
I woke up on the couch with a cold wet thing on the top of my skull.  
"Hun, we have to get out of here" My mother stated firmly.  
"What is going on?" My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. Mother was crouched next to me covered in what appeared to be brain particles and blood. 

The sun was starting to come up and it shone through the curtains in the living room. I could see just what type of a mess the house really was in. A sharp pain shot through my stomach. I had to piss. Standing up and limping to the bathroom, I walked past my dead stepfather. It really didn't surprise me that my mother finally got up enough courage to kill the bastard. I pushed open the bathroom door. Peed and looked into the mirror. Brushed my teeth and hair. I looked like shit. I knew people were going to wonder why.  
I was a senior, captain of the cheer squad and Vice President of Student Council. I would have won the Presidency if it weren't for that slut Amanda. Who practically slept with everyone just to get their vote. God I had to stop thinking about that, I thought. I need to focus on how were going to get that dead body out of the kitchen.  
"Sammie you need to hurry up NOW." Screamed my mother. Mother was a tall beautiful Texan. She was the stereotypical Texan. Blonde hair, jacked up for Jesus, cowboy boots and wranglers, the works. She had gone to the same High School I go to. My principal was her principal, even my Sociology teacher had my mother years back.  
"COME ON!" Cried Danny as he stood in the door way. "The scary people are coming." I thought he was talking about the old people from our church. I was wrong.  
"SAMANTHA KAYSEN MCWINLEY LETS GO." Mom screamed in my ear as she was dragging me to the garage.  
"But don't we have to pick _that _up?" referring to my now bloated looking dead stepfather, who's brains were splattered on the linoleum and refrigerator door. "MOM, wait…why does he look like that?" His hands looked like the veins were about to pop out, almost as if his blood was still flowing through them.

He started to squirm and roll around on the floor. He definitely wasn't dead. "Didn't you just shoot him in the head?" I stated as I turned to my mother.  
"Yes Samantha, cant you fucking tell?" All I could really tell was that my mom was getting very agitated by not just me, but by the whole situation.  
"Mommy is everything going to be okay?" Danny said as he tugged at my mothers shorts.  
My stepfather stopped moving. Then laid there lifeless again. Thank god my mom said under her breath as she grabbed the keys. "Sam you drive, I don't think I can."

I had no clue where we were going to go, but I ran behind my mother with my brother on her hip. I went into the garage, got into the car and started it. Everyone was in the car and I pushed the button and the garage door started to roll upwards. Hands jabbed under as the door was being lifted. I let go of the brake and rolled out the garage. What the hell were those things? They ran towards my mothers car, slamming their fists into the window. They looked hungry. And not just hungry for McDonalds. Hungry for flesh. I realized what they were. I have seen enough zombie movies to know, "When there's no more room in hell…The dead will walk the earth." As my boyfriend always loved to say, to try and scare me. And now it was really happening.

I drove slowly at first, observing my new surroundings. I don't even think the goriest movie could show how bad my town looked. People running from their burning houses and burning family members chasing them. Wanting to turn them into what they had become. Not even being able to do anything more then crave for flesh and blood. And kill to get it.  
Then I saw it. The only thing that brought up my spirits that day. Amanda being tackled to the ground by a zombie. Chunks of her flesh being ripped off by a seventy something year old women. Her eyes met with mine and I could feel her pain. I just laughed under my breath. All I could think of was how horrible it was that I was laughing at her death. But I knew she would come back as one of those things. I looked away as she was reaching out to something, or someone. I drove on.

"_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely and its all that I got."  
_My phone was ringing. Danny was holding it in his lap. God I hope its Mitch, I thought.  
"here you go" Danny said with a look in his eyes that would make you want to just break down and cry.  
"Thanks darlin." I said as I looked at the screen. It wasn't Mitch. It was mine and Daniels real father.  
"It's dad." Directing that statement to both mom and Danny. "Hello?"  
"Sam? It's Dad."  
"I know, the perks of a cell phone. Caller I.D."  
"Well I can see in the mist of a crisis, you manage to keep your sense of humor. How are you guys?"  
"Were fine, were driving right now. But I don't know how far we will be able to get on a fourth of a tank."  
"I can also see your mom is still as forgetful as ever." Dad said, I could tell he was just making small talk.  
"Dad, get to the point."  
"Sorry, right now your Stepmother…"  
I cut him off "Don't you mean Step-MONSTER?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind Dad, keep going. You were saying?"  
"Well were at my work right now. I don't know how long it will keep these things out. There are to many windows."  
"Well what do you want me to do? You are five hundred and sixty miles away?"  
I heard windows breaking and people screaming.  
"Dad?"  
"I love you guys."  
Those were the last words my father said to me before the line went silent, and the beeping started in my ear.

I dialed Mitch's cell number, no answer.  
"FUCK" I screamed. My mother just looked at me, and never said a word.  
We were running out of gas, quickly. My ass was not ready to be walking to a gas station. So I pulled into the nearest station I could find. The zombies just stood there. I hit them out of the way like bowling pins.  
"Strike" Danny said from the backseat. I had to laugh at that. Because at three years old, he sure was smart. I sat in the drivers seat for a minute. Watching these dead people hit at my car, smearing blood all over the windows. I wondered how i would get this gas, without getting myself killed or bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is fast paced and there isnt much in the way of detail.

* * *

It was decided between by my mother, that going out in this world to get the gas wasn't safe. I told her that either she lets me go now and try, or we sit here and wait for death. 

She let me go.

"Can you count to three Danny?" I asked my brother

"Yes." Danny replied slowly. "That's how old I am." He said holding up three tiny scratched up fingers. His nails were chewed off. A bad habit he acquired from me.

"Good job Danny." Chirped my mother. My mother always got excited when Danny was able to point out the obvious. But it wasn't the time to argue with her.

"Okay Dans, can you count to three for me?" I figured once he got to three, I would have built up enough courage to go.

"1.…" He said holding up one finger "2..." holding up two fingers. Okay here we go I thought. "3." holding up three fingers.

I turned around and looked at his face. Light Brown hair, blue eyes, and a tiny scar at the top of his lip. He looked just like our father. I turned back around trying to hide the tears that had welled up in my eyes. I reached for the door handle, and looked out the window.

"MITCH!" It was Mitch, sitting in his truck. I called his cell phone again.

"I thought you were dead." I told him when he picked up.

"I would look pretty good if i was dead. Wouldn't I?"

"No time for jokes, please" I said "I need you to cause a distraction so I can get gas please?"

"No problem." Mitch jumped out of his truck. I watched it like it was in slow motion. His boots hit the ground. The dead ran, from my car to his. He pulled out his gun and hopped up on top of his truck. Shooting the ones that got to close.

"It worked." I said in complete astonishment. I needed to have more faith in him. I watched as all the zombies ran over to Mitch. I knew I didn't have much time

I got out, as silently as possible. Grabbed the nozzle and flipped the lever…Nothing. I knew that I would have to get into the gas station for it to work. And that was to much of a risk

"Crap" the words escaped from my mouth and seemed to cut through the moans. They snapped their heads to look me.

"Get in the car now!" Mitch yelled at me

I reached for the handle and yanked it open and slammed it shut. Sun shone through the blood stained windshield. I turned on the wipers. The blood just smeared. It seemed to be thicker then regular blood. Interesting I thought. The gas gage was on E.

"Mom call Mitch, tell him were going to have to ride with him in his truck."

So she called Mitch, as we sat there, me and Danny watched the sky as it turned black and started to pour down rain.

Mitch pulled up as close as he could. Danny grabbed onto my arm, and I pulled him up to the front of the car. I opened the door, held on to Danny like there was no tomorrow.

I reached for Mitch's hand and he pulled us into the truck seat.WhileMom shifted into the driver seat of her car. Pulled the door handle, and went to hop into the truck. When she screamed in horror and inpain. A zombie had gotten close enough to the car and ripped through her skin, leaving a hole in her arm. I slammed the door shut, and I placed the palm of my hand on the window.

"Go, NOW." I said through my tears as I knew there was nothing else I could do for my mother. Danny's face got beat red and he bursted out crying.

"Your leaving her, STOP. Nooo." Wailed from Danny's mouth, as he hit on Mitch's arm

"DANNY SHUT UP." I screamed, with a hint of pain in my voice. That was the first time I had ever really yelled at him. His face went blank and he stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is a longer chapter. Sorry it took me SOOO long. I have been really busy lately. And I had sort of a writers block. HAHA

The italics next to the french sentences, are the translations

* * *

**1 hour later**

Mitch pulled up in front of his house, dodging the hordes of zombies. Rich boy, I thought to myself. But conveniently his father owned a couple of planes. He shut the gate behind us. We were safe for now.

"So do you think other countries have zombies too?" I said turning to Mitch and I flashed back and saw the face of a kid. Skinned up knees and broken arms. Remembering the times we got locked outside of the house on hot summer days. Just to sit up in a tree and talk all day long. Till it got dark or our mothers called us in for dinner.

"Not sure but most likely yes. Looks like Danny fell asleep." Mitch would never remember when we were kids. No matter how hard I tried to help him. When Mitch first got his license we got into a wreck that almost killed the both of us. He had always thought he was invincible. Until he was flying out the windshield of his car hitting the light post with his skull. Causing permanent memory loss, three broken ribs and shattered collar bone. I had a bruise across my chest where the seatbelt caught me, and a slight bump on my head.

When I got out of the truck, I reached over and scooped Danny out. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Anderson." I have dated Mitch for years and I still referred to them as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. But I guess when your boyfriends father is the Governor, you have no choice.

"Hello darling." Mrs. Anderson replied with the calming voice of a governors wife should have. I thought to myself, I bet she never yelled at her children when they were young. Unlike my mother, who would scream until she got so red in the face she looked constipated.

I looked around for a while. Noticing the zombies standing at the gate. I wondered if they would ever figure out how to get through. I doubted it highly.

"Mr. Anderson?" I asked and waited for a reply.

"Yes."

"Where were you planning on going?" I asked

"This outbreak is a Class 3. Meaning, there are thousands of these fuckers running amuck." He stated plainly, standing next to the door of the plane pulling up the stairs so everyone could climb up. I have never heard him cuss…ever. It stunned me at first. Then I figured that here we are, surrounded by the Dead Undead how should he react to my stupid question. Then he started to speak again. "We are planning on going over to a base in Paris."

When he said that my mind drifted to the summer I spent in Paris. The shopping, the nightlife, the scenery. I stopped daydreaming and was pulled back into the real world. How could I have been thinking about Paris shopping, when Danny and I lost our mother and father and thousands maybe millions of these things are everywhere?

My stomach started to rumble and ache. I was so hungry. I hadn't ate since the day before.

"Oh." Was the only reply I could think of. We boarded the plane. I had been on this one before. This was Mr. Andersons favorite plane. The one he would take everywhere he needed to go. It was no different this time. He knew he could rely on it to get us over to the base.

"What movie do you want to watch Danny?" I said pointing to the massive collection of DVD's.

"Do they have my favorite movie?" Danny said referring to Teen Witch. It always struck me as odd that that would be his favorite movie.

The DVD's were in alphabetical order. "Yeah they actually do." The surprise in my voice was there. Mitch could notice it.

"That was my favorite movie Danny when I was about your age." Mitch said. I laughed and so did Danny.

We cuddle up on the couch, Danny between Mitch and I. Our worries ceased for a moment as we laughed along with the movie.

All of us fell asleep including Mrs. Anderson, who joined us half-way through the movie.

"We've landed. Now lets get inside." Mr. Anderson said. startling me and Mrs. Anderson awake. I looked at Danny resting on Mitch's shoulder. Danny looked like a little version of Mitch. The resemblance always got me. Once about a year and a half ago, Mitch, Danny, and I were walking through the mall and someone actually asked if he was ours.

Mr. Anderson had landed the plane on the roof of the base. We went through a door that led to steps. The stairwell reminded me of the hospital back home, with the gray stone walls and all. Danny was still half asleep, with his head on Mitch's shoulder.

All of us reached the bottom of the stairwell. Mr. Anderson pushed the button and started to speak into the speaker

"Bonjour, c'est le Gouverneur Anderson et partie." _Hello, This is Governor Anderson and Party_

"Ahh oui, oui monsieur. Nous vous avions attendu. _Ahh yes, yes sir. We have been expecting you_ The guy clearly had a thick French accent.

They buzzed us in. I glanced around at my surroundings. There were all types of different people there. From low class to high class, coming together and acting as one. These people didn't care anymore what your status was. Nor should it matter. I saw an elderly women replacing bandages on a freshly wounded child, and many others who were covered in blood. All of us besides Danny and I, were fortunate not to get messy.

I walked Danny over to where the showers stalls and toilets were. I cleaned Danny, and washed his hair. I handed him off to Mitch and asked him to dress Danny in whatever clothing he could find.

Finally I thought some quite time. I quickly undressed and got into the shower. The hot water pounded on my face and five minutes later my headache was gone. I washed myself off and grabbed the towel. I didn't want the other people to have to wait as long as I had to get into the shower.

I found some clothing and dressed. I didn't care anymore what I looked like.

A French guy stepped in front of me blocking my way "Bonjour Madame." he said to me

I understood what that meant of course. But I had no clue how to speak French. "umm…hi, I don't speak French." I replied with a confused look on my face as I shook my head.

"Ahh you don't speak French huh?"

"No, I don't. But I can see you speak pretty good English." I said to him. "Well I should be getting over to my boyfriend and my little brother."

"Well my name is Nicolas Boissel." He said.

"It was nice to meet you. My name is Samantha McWinley. I guess I will catch you around"

I left it at that. I walked over to Mitch and Danny who were playing an interesting game of patty cake. Time had flown by, it was already one o'clock in the morning. We all crawled up in our cots. It was definitely time for bed. And with that, the lights went out and all was silent...For now.


End file.
